


(I'd Rather You) Choose Me

by Holtzmannsgirlfriend



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: (sort of) shy Holtzmann, F/F, Just a quick one shot, confident bisexual erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmannsgirlfriend/pseuds/Holtzmannsgirlfriend
Summary: Erin has a date. Holtzmann is jealous.





	(I'd Rather You) Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, but this idea popped into my head the other day and I had to write it. I hope you like it!
> 
> The title is from the song Choose Me by James Blake :)

"If you're gonna be here late again tonight do you think you could help me out? I have some ideas for an upgrade to your proton shotgun and I was thinking we could work on the formula together. You know, so it's extra bad ass," Holtzmann asks, still focused on the broken proton pack splayed out on her workbench. "And also because you're better with the math..." she trails off.

Erin chuckles and glances over the screen of her laptop.

"I can't tonight, actually. I have a date. Raincheck?"

At that Holtzmann stops her work and looks over at Erin, raising an eyebrow as she whistles through her teeth. "Way to go, Gilbert!"

Erin blushes and laughs, embarrassed by the attention. "Oh, shush."

She waves away the engineer and looks back to her laptop. Holtzmann grins back at her before going back to work.  
"So where'd you meet this fella?"

Erin laughs a little at that. Of course Holtzmann assumes she's going out with a man. She was surprised the engineer _still_ thought she was straight.  
For over a month she had done everything short of asking the engineer out herself to drop the hint, but Holtzmann was still blind as ever. Erin figured now was as good a time as any.

"She's not a fella, actually, and we met at the gym," Erin replies, not looking up from her laptop as she sips her coffee.

Immediately after she speaks the lab is filled with a loud popping noise and a gasp from the engineer.

She looks over to see Holtzmann shaking out her hand, a small stream of smoke billowing up from the proton pack. Erin jumps up from her seat and runs over to the engineer.

"Oh my god, Holtzmann! Are you okay?" Erin asks, her voice clearly laced with worry. Holtzmann waves her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a small poof." She coughs and waves away the smoke, holding her injured hand out in front of herself to inspect it.

Erin grabs Holtzmann's hand and brings it closer to her face. She examines it for a minute before pointing to a small burn on the back of the engineer's hand.  
"You should bandage this, it'll get infected."

Holtzmann just shrugs and Erin rolls her eyes, squatting down to look under the engineer's workbench for the first aid kit she'd hidden there for emergencies.

Holtzmann sits back down on her stool and places her hand flat on her workbench. Erin pulls over another stool and sits down next to her. They're silent as Erin wipes the burn with an alcohol wipe, Holtzmann staring intently at Erin as she takes care of her. She frowns.

"Hey, Erin?"

"Hm?" Erin replies, not looking up from Holtzmann's wound.

"How come you never told me you're into girls?"

Erin pauses, clearing her throat before she replies.

"Because you never asked?"

Holtzmann nods slowly.

"Okay, fair enough."

Erin nods her head once and laughs before going back to dressing Holtzmann's burn. She squeezes a tube of Neosporin onto a cotton swab. The engineer bounces her knee.

"So...do you date a lot of women?"

Erin laughs and begins rubbing the Neosporin onto the blonde's burn. Holtzmann winces and cusses under her breath at the pain.

"I suppose that depends on what you mean," Erin says with a smirk.

She could detect a hint of jealousy in the blonde's voice and it felt good to know that her feelings for the engineer were at least somewhat reciprocated.

"Is this the first time you've dated a woman?"

Erin laughs harder than she should have. Holtzmann cocks her head to the side.

The physicist clears her throat, a smirk still on her face. "No, I've dated women before."

"Oh." Holtzmann nods, glancing down to her hand to check Erin's progress.

Erin looks up at her before turning to retrieve the band-aids from the first aid kit, noticing how the engineer's brows were furrowed as if she were deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Holtzmann shrugs. She's looking down at her shoes and playing coy.

Erin nods and peels a band-aid from its wrapper. She places it over the burn and smooths down the adhesive strips before placing a kiss to the center of it and smiling at the engineer. Holtzmann blushes.

"There, all done." She says, pretending not to notice the pink on the blonde's cheeks.

The engineer thanks her and smiles back, standing to help Erin collect the wrappers and take them to the trash can. They dispose of the trash in silence. Holtzmann stands by the trashcan and examines her bandage while Erin walks back to her desk.

Looking at the bandage made Holtzmann feel warm inside.

She had no problem getting women. She could walk out onto the street and set up a date within 10 seconds if she wanted to. Actually, she'd done that before.

But she didn't think any of those women would take the time to bandage her hand or kiss it better when they were done. She didn't think any of them would ever care about her the way Erin does. She didn't think she could ever care about them in that way either.

"You okay, Holtz?" Erin asks after noticing Holtzmann still hadn't moved from her spot by the trash can.

She knew it was now or never. If she was ever going to make a move on Erin, it had to be soon. She shuffles in her spot for a moment and eventually turns toward the physicist.

"Are you and this woman...serious?" She finally asks, holding her breath.

Erin leans back in her chair.

"No, not at all. This will be our first date."

Holtzmann, relieved, finally lets out the air she was holding in and shoves her hands in her pockets. Her confidence boosted, she casually walks over to the brunette's desk and leans against the front of it.

She looks Erin in the eyes as she speaks. "I think you should go on a date with me instead."

A swarm of butterflies overtakes Erin's stomach when she sees the seriousness on the engineer's face. She can't fight the smile spreading across her face.

"I think I'd like that."

Holtzmann's face splits into a huge grin. She silently raises both arms above her head, all of her nerves suddenly forgotten.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at, say, 7?"

Erin unlocks her phone, sending a quick text to the woman from the gym to let her know she wouldn't be able to make their date.

"I'll be there," she smiles.


End file.
